


Harmony

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun’s smile was bright enough to sunburn…which might have happened considering Youngjae’s cheeks were red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

Breathe in, breathe out.

Inhale. Exhale.

The cheers and shrieks of the crowd still ring in his ears. The glare of the spotlights and lightsticks are still fresh in his mind. He feels tired and is sweaty and his heart is going miles a minute…and Daehyun wouldn’t change a second of it. He’s still breathing hard and barely believing that it’s over, their comeback showcase is now over and his hands are shaking and he can still hear all the Babyz singing “With You” and he wants to cry again. It’s so good to be back on stage, but it feels even better because he’s on stage with BAP, with family.

Even when his body yearns for rest, his mind continues on. His blood is still electrified from their performances and adrenaline still pumps through his veins. His breathing isn’t heavy, but it hasn’t calmed any either.

He wants to scream and cry, in joy this time. They’re officially back and it looks as though they will be well received. After everything that’s happened, they’re back as one and ready to run again.

Daehyun looks up from where he buried his head in his arms when a warm hand presses against his shoulder. He doesn’t have to look to know who it is. The weight is familiar and comforting and Daehyun is glad to have it back.

“Daehyun.”

Daehyun turns his head and sees Youngjae frowning at him. His lips are pursed and his eyebrows furrowed. He’s worried.

“I’m alright-no, really I am!” Daehyun reassures, smiling softly. “It’s just…I can’t believe it, you know? It hasn’t set in yet that we’re back.”

Youngjae acknowledges his response with a hum and plops down next to the older.

They sit together in relative silence for a few moments, enjoying each other’s company, breathing together, until Youngjae breaks in. “You know what was my favorite moment of tonight’s show?”

Daehyun smiles, of course he knows, he knows Youngjae. He knows Youngjae like-better than the back of his hand. He knows what his pet peeves are, what makes him smile, what makes him giggle, what makes him want to kill a person. He just knows. And even though BAP has been separated for a while, and everyone is a little bit different than before, the cores of all of them haven’t changed. And that’s what matters. They’re all still the same people they were before and after the lawsuit, just with some changes. That’s why it’s so easy to come back and be together again, BAP might have separated for a while, but they weren’t  _separate._

“When all the Babyz sang ‘With You,’ right? I saw you choked up on stage.”Daehyun said, smirking playfully at the end, eyes twinkling.

Youngjae smirked back. “Wrong,” he sing-songed.

Daehyun’s face fell, he thought he had it right. “What? Then what was your favorite part?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “You really can’t guess?”

Daehyun’s blank face said ‘no.’

Youngjae rolled his eyes again before leaning over and leaning on Daehyun’s shoulder, looking at him expectantly.

Daehyun didn’t know what the heck the younger was doing. Was this a clue? Youngjae’s arm was on his shoulder and it looked really uncomfortable the way he was holding himself, like why is he positioning his arm like that? We’re sitting next to each other he could literally just lean on me instead of leaning his arm against me. Like why does he have to drape his arm over his shoulder like he did in the “Young, Wild, and Free” performance?

Oh.

_Oh._

Daehyun’s smile was bright enough to sunburn…which might have happened considering Youngjae’s cheeks were red.

“Awww-“

“Don’t. Say. Anything.”

“But-“

“No.”

“But-“

“DON’T.”

“Aw, come on Jae that’s so cute-“

“ _Shut. Up. I am not cute and we are never speaking of this again.”_

Daehyun just grinned

“What?” Youngjae hissed out suspiciously.

“Do you know how many times we’ll have to perform Young, Wild and Free during our promo period? A lot,” Daehyun said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Youngjae puffed out his cheeks in realization, hiding his head by burying it into Daehyun’s shoulder. Daehyun’s lip twitched before pulling him closer, humming under breath. This time Daehyun’s arm went around Youngjae’s shoulder. And his smile was ducked into the younger’s hair when he could feel their heartbeats match. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE HECK DID I WRITE SERIOUSLY I AM SO SORRY TO ANYONE WHO READ THIS I'M SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING FOR BIO....OH WELL
> 
> UGHH BAP HAS RUINED ME (AGAIN) 7 ALBUM VERSIONS WTF AND FREAKING JUNHONG WHEN THE HELL DID PUBERTY HIT YOU AND ABS WHAT
> 
> STRAWBERRY!DAE EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL!JAE GOOFING OFF!CHAN SILLY!UPPIE STILL MODEST AND CAMERA SHY!GUK UGH I MISSED THEM
> 
> THAT DAEJAE HARMONY THO
> 
> I REPLAY IT SO MANY TIMES MY TABLET AND LAPTOP ARE TIRED OF PLAYING IT
> 
> I LOVE THE WHOLE ALBUM
> 
> I REALLY HOPE THEY WIN (ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING REALLY)
> 
> PS AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR RAMBLING THIS A/N IS LONGER THAN THE ACTUAL ONESHOT LOL /SORRY


End file.
